Por un regalo
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: ¿Fue casualidad? ¿O acaso se debían conocer?
1. Chapter 1

"Cuando cruzamos...

El cielo gris cubría todo a su alrededor, y de este mismo empezaron a caer pequeñas y blancas bolas. Descendían del cielo sin mucha prisa pero a su vez empezaban a cubrir todo a su alrededor de un manto blanco y con este un frió se hizo presente.

Antes esto muchos de los transeúntes se tapaban con lo que tenían, otros se apresuraban a regresar lo más pronto o acceder a un recinto o edificio para protegerse mientras que otros solo se tomaban su tiempo, importándoles más que poco lo que bien podría ser un frió que congelara los huesos gracias a sus ropajes.

Ya había llegado el invierno y eso todos lo sabían, todos solo podían observar el cómo los copos de nieves caían con gracia y lentitud, hubo quienes aprovechando esto empezaron a jugar con la nieve, otros bien sacaban a relucir su imaginación y creaban lo que bien se les podría ocurrir y nunca faltaban aquellos que con mucha ilusión empezaban a armar sus casitas de iglú.

En su mayoría eran niños quienes disfrutaban del momento quienes entre risas invadían todo aquello que estuviera cubierto por la nieve, no era de extrañar verlos tan felices y divertirse. Pero, al final siempre queda uno que ni un murmullo puede esbozar.

Dentro de un área de juegos abandonado por lo viejo que estaba había un niño quien, con sus ojos vacíos observaba desde dentro de una estructura con hoyos, resguardando se del exterior, veía como niños y adultos por igual se divertían sin siquiera prestar atención a su alrededor y sin saber de su mirada sin vida.

No se podría decir cuál era su mirada, se pida denotar una pizca de envidia pero a su vez de tristeza y soledad, era su misma persona lo que podría extrañar a cualquiera. A simple vista no se podría decir que fuera un niño de la calle, su chamarra color beige claro y con pequeños cuadros verdes y su pantalón grueso azul no presentaban ningún daño mas allá de suciedad, tampoco que pasara mucho frió, sus guantes y orejeras color verde jade y su bufanda gris claro lo cubrían lo suficiente y a su lado estaba una manta gruesa y una almohada que bien eran lo único viejo que estaba, notándose más en los parches de varios colores que lo cubrían pero daban el suficiente calor para poder soportar ciertas temperaturas.

Lo único fuera de lugar aparte de su persona era su cabello el cual presentaba una combinación extraña, desde la raíz se podía ver casi el inicio de una descoloración quedando solo un color blanco que se asemejaba a un tenue gris pero solo llegaba mas allá de la mitad de lo que abarca su cabello no siendo ni muy corto pero tampoco tan largo, desde la otra mitad se podía ver un color castaño que, al igual que sus raíces ya empezaban a mostrar signos de descolorarse pero aun conservaban su color original.

Y para terminar sus ojos, grises que se asemejaban a un tenue color plateado y sin reflejo.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco la noche empezó a hacer acto de presencia, las luces de los locales brillaban con esplendor iluminando las frías calles que ya empezaban a estar vacías, pero aquel niño no desistía de su lugar, él solo seguía mirando un punto muerto.

Los pocos transeúntes que quedaban caminaban por las banquetas, pese que eran poco gracias a la luz daban la impresión que aun había mucha gente fuera de sus hogares, paseando sin mayor preocupación.

A pesar de los segundo el no desvió en ningún momento la mirada y su expresión no cambio, desde el lugar que estaba podía ver clara mente a todas las personas pasar mas ellos no lo veían a él. Al final la única luz que se podía encontrar en sus ojos era la provocada por los focos.

Aquel niño ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí viendo, lo único que predominaba en su mente era una imagen borrosa.

Como era de esperarse, las banquetas ya estaban a nada de estar completamente vacías y junto con esto las luces pronto dejarían de brillar, solo quedando aquellas que son proporcionados por los faros y postes de luz.

Al final la noche sería la única que notaria su presencia y le acompañaría, tal vez solo sería su única acompañante junto con la luna que, pese de estar aun cubierta uno sabe que está ahí oculta.

– ¡Pero qué buen día! ¿No lo crees Lenalee?


	2. Chapter 2

... nuestras miradas"

Era sorprendente él como la simple voz de alguien feliz podía escucharse a millas de distancia, aun a pesar de lo vacía que estaban las calles lo más seguro que dicha persona ni necesitase el silencio proporcionado como para que se le escuchara a saber qué distancia.

Aun así dichas palabras no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar la atención de aquel niño, él solo seguía mirando al frente aun oculto.

La persona que había elevado su voz con alegría iba pasando cargando con una niña agarrada de sus manos, se notaba la gran diferencia de tamaño siendo que la niña apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

– ¡Definitivamente hoy fue in día divertido! – Seguía asegurando aquel joven quien, aparte de llevar de la mano a la pequeña cargaba una bolsa grande llena – Llegando a casa experimentare un poco con el nuevo Kumurin que creé, este definitivamente lograra preparar el pastel perfecto de chocolate – sin siquiera elevar su voz media cuadra lo podría escuchar perfectamente, hasta él niño que seguía oculto.

– ¡Nii! Podrías por favor de dejar la cocina a uno de tus robots, no quiero que nos vuelvan a echar por uno de tus inventos.

– Vamos Lenalee, este de seguro que no explotara.

– Eso espero...

Por su forma de hablar era más que claro que no eran normales, el mayor pese a su extraña "gorra" y su vestimenta blanca que de lejos estaba más que claro que era muy delgada y que parecía un manto extraño que llevaba más abajo de las rodillas. Era la pequeña la cual si presentaba una vestimenta rara, mientras que los demás niños vestían sudaderas o chamarras gruesas y pantalones largos, ella tenía una vestimenta que, al igual que la persona que la guiaba de lejos se veía muy delgada aun que este si presentaba pequeñas elevaciones a los extremos, viéndose en sus mangas algo peludo cubrirlos y de un tono similar al morado pero más claro, y su pantalón era igual de delgado pero a la vez se veía grueso y, al igual que la parte de arriba presentaba un color similar pero aun más claro, casi diluido.

Lo único normal que había en ellos era las orejeras que les cubría que era de un tono gris claro pero con un pequeño color azulado incluido.

Gracias al escándalo que empezó a armar el grande él pequeño quien no les había prestado atención termino por verlos fijamente, pero su mirada no había cambiado en nada, más bien parecía que se había intensificado al verlos tan felices y unidos.

Le dolía ver aquella escena y sin más aparto la mirada volviéndose a centrar en aquel punto muerto. No tardaron en pasar por dicho punto y como cabria de esperar solo sería cuestión de segundo que desaparecieran de su rango de vista.

– ¿Lenalee? – Pero ambos sin más se habían detenido, la nombrada se había parado en seco observando la vitrina de un local – ¿Lenalee? ¿Quieres un juguete? – preguntaba el mayor con un tono "raro" mientras que observaba los adentros del local el cual solo era un puesto para turistas – No veo nada interesante aquí – aquel joven seguía buscando aquello que había llamado la atención de la pequeña sin mucho éxito.

Mientras que el joven seguía buscando, la niña en sí si estaba viendo un punto fijo, pero a su vez no veía lo que estaba adentro, era como si viera con ayuda del ventanal que pese toda la iluminación combinada con la tenue oscuridad aun reflejaba perfectamente.

La niña miraba a través del reflejo, viendo el parque desolado y viejo que tenía a su lado contrario.

Esto llamo la atención del niño quien por primera vez cambio su expresión vacía, se le notaba algo sorprendido pero a su vez extrañado. No era la primera vez que la gente se detuviera a ver dicho local, pero normalmente eran personas que se veían diferentes en lo que respecta a ropa y tez quienes se detenían a curiosear, y para variar en su mayoría eran jóvenes y adultos, así que para que una niña se detenga a ver los productos que ofrece más que ser curioso era algo fuera de lugar a no ser que el local estuviera dando una gran variedad.

Pero aun y con todo eso aquella niña no prestaba atención a nada de adentro, y sin siquiera preverlo cambio en unos pocos segundo su mirada ahora viendo al lado contrario.

Esto hizo sobresaltar al niño quien pudo ver como la niña ahora miraba hacia donde estaba él, hasta podría jurar que sus miradas se encontraron mas no se vieron, él no podía verla claramente gracias a la luz ni ella a él por la oscuridad proporcionada, pero aun y con todo eso pudieron verse los ojos mutuamente, él viendo unos ojos color violeta quizás y ella viendo unos ojos grises que se perdían por lo tenue que estaban.

– ¿Quien... eres?


	3. Chapter 3

"Las secuelas...

"¿Quién eres?" Esa preguntaba persistía en el pequeño quien no podía asegurar algo, tan si quiera si en verdad esa fue la pregunta que aquella niña le hizo cuando cruzaron miradas ¿O acaso también fue imaginación suya?

Pocos días pasaron y nada había cambiado desde entonces, aquel niño seguía oculto observando todo a su alrededor, la única diferencia era que el interior de aquella estructura se hallaban más cosas, ya no solo estaba el manto y la almohada, sino también una caja de madera que servía como mesa, y en sima de esta reposaban una máscara de pierrot quemada y casi destruida, unos pocos boletos de teatro con hollín cubriéndolos parcialmente y una foto con el extremo superior izquierdo quemado, imposibilitando ver un poco más de lo que se puede apreciar ya que abarcaba una gran parte de la foto.

El niño observaba la foto ignorando al resto del mundo, de nueva cuenta su mirada volvía a estar sin vida pero se podía ver tristeza y dolor en el fondo.

Otra cosa que bien se podía apreciar dentro eran unas cuantas velas, unos cerillos y una bolsa de papel que contenía unos pocos dulces, una caja de leche y algo de frutas, comida y quesos.

Dichos objetos captaron la atención del niño quien los volteo a ver ahora con dolor.

"¡MALDITO NIÑO! VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO" esas palabras dichas por la nada hicieron que el niño ahora volteara a ver el punto muerto, ignorando completamente su alrededor.

Aquello era una vista lamentable, no porque aquel pequeño estuviera en ese lugar, sino más que nada por su apariencia actual, su chamarra presentaba unos ligeros cortes y su pantalón estaba rasgado del lado derecho, presentaba un enorme moretón en el lado derecho de su mejilla y un pequeño corte sobresalía de su mano izquierda dejado ver un guante destrozado e gran medida.

Aun así aquel niño no presentaba emoción alguna por su estado, era como si no lamentara ni deseara nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho aquello ¿Supervivencia quizás?

– Como si tuviera algo por que sobrevivir – se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo lastima.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que unas lágrimas casi invisibles cayeran de sus ojos, más la emoción o sentir era lo que faltaba para justificar su presencia ¿Que era lo que debía sentir? Ni el mismo lo sabe.

Sin previo aviso aquel pequeño logro visualizar como unas dos patrullas pasaron, el verlas hizo que del naciera el miedo y como en automático trato de esconderse, echándose boca abajo y cubriéndose lo más que puede con la manta.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente como para que ya no viera las patrullas ni aun que sacara la cabeza. Pero no se enderezo, sino más bien adopto una posición donde pudiera agarrarse las rodillas y en ellas meter su cabeza.

Estando de lado fue cuando por fin soltó el llanto, trato de ahogar su llanto pero al final y por mínimas que fueran se le escuchaba llorar. Si no fuera por el ruido causado por el exterior aquellos que estuvieran cerca lo hubieran escuchado claramente.

Lloro hasta no poder más y, por ende, caer dormido.

– ... Mana


	4. Chapter 4

... que quedaron"

"¿Quién eres?" Esa fue la pregunta que hizo la niña a aquello que se escondía en aquel juego, ella no recuerda bien la imagen gracias a las luces que invadían todo alrededor, mas juraba que alcanzo a ver unos ojos plateados dentro, y que dichos ojos también la vieron a ella.

Sin expresión alguna mas allá de miedo y sorpresa es lo que alcanza a recordar.

Después de aquello aquel joven le agarro de la mano y se la llevo hacia su hogar, como había dicho el joven dejo que una maquina extraña pero con forma humanoide deforme le dejo a cargo de la cocina. Para su fortuna aquella maquina no había explotado como bien había predicho, pero eso no quitaba que la cocina de un momento a otro pareciera un campo de guerra.

A raíz del ruido causado muchos de los vecinos expresaron su disgusto al joven quien solo podía decir excusas tales como "Aun está en fase experimental", "Es normal que pase esto" entre otras cosas. Aun así y con todo ello la niña no podía olvidar aquellos ojos.

Aquellos ojos persistieron en su mente que, aun después de haber pasado unos días no se iban.

Y el cielo tampoco ayudaba mucho, teniendo unas nubes color gris que se asemejaba a un plateado tenues invadiendo y cubriendo el horizonte hacían más difícil el pensar en otros asuntos.

– Lenalee, recuerda que hoy vienen Tiedoll y Bookman – aquellas palabras en si la sacaron del trance que ella misma se había metido, haciendo que prestara a su realidad.

– Nii ¿Por qué van a venir el Sr Tiedoll y el abuelo Bookman? – pregunto viendo como aquel joven arreglaba un poco la sala donde estaban.

– Por unos asuntos.

– ¿Asuntos? ¿Acaso volviste a destruir un edificio?

– ¡No! Es por otra cosa...

– ¿Y eso es...

– Cosas de adultos – la niña intento hacer preguntas para mantener su mente distraída pero un timbre fue más llamativo – Deben ser ellos – tras decir esto aquel joven camina hacia la puerta no sin antes terminar de arreglar.

La niña le sigue solo para cerciorarse si en verdad eran los susodichos.

– No tardaron mucho en llegar – y efectivamente eran ellos, en la puerta aparte de ver la imagen del joven también se apreciaba la de un hombre un poco más alto y otro algo bajito.

\- Disculpe la intromisión tan pronto Kumui pero esto es un asunto serio - hablo el más alto quien presentaba una mirada cansada tras unos lentes, su cabello que más que un afro parecía una maraña de cabello sin forma y un bigote que no estaba lejos de llegar al labio superior.

Vestía un enorme saco negro con líneas doradas cayendo de los lados le cubría completamente el cuerpo a excepción de sus pies, dejando ver unos zapatos negros recién lustrados pero algo manchados por el exterior.

– Entiendo, pasen – Kumui se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Antes que el más alto entrara entro el más bajito quien aparte de verse muy viejo, su mirada estaba tras unas marcadas ojeras, negras como el carbón y lo que parecía ser lo que le quedaba de cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

Este a diferencia su acompañante y pese que traían el mismo saco él lo tenia de un largo mas considerable para la movilidad, dejando espacio para ver sus pantalones blancos y unos zapatos delgados.

Tan pronto entraron se dirigieron a la sala no sin antes saludar a la niña seguidos de Kumui quien le pidió a la pequeña si podía preparar algo de té.

Ya estando en aquella sección de la casa los tres adultos tomaron asiento y sin perder tiempo sacaron una carpeta del maletín que cargaba el más alto.

– No vamos a perder el tiempo, Kumui ¿Necesitamos que nos responda algunas preguntas? – dice el más alto.

– ¿Preguntas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

– ¿Reconoce este sitio? – ignorando la pregunta, el más bajito abrió la carpeta y de este saco unas fotos.

Kumui viendo la primera foto no entiende el por qué de la pregunta.

– Claro, es el teatro Arc Noé.

– ¿Usted ayude en su construcción?

– No del todo, solo ayude a mejorar los planos y a mejorar la estructura de los mecanismos pero...

– ¿Conoció a los miembros de dicho teatro? – con cada pregunta dada el ambiente se volvía pesado, hasta Lenalee quien estaba terminado de hacer los Tés estaba dudando en si ir a la sala a entregarlos o no.

– ¿Bookman, puedo saber el por qué de estas preguntas? Creo que bien saben que hace un años que el teatro cerró sus puertas – Kumui intenta alivianar el ambiente – No encuentro relación o el porqué de dichas preguntas ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que sucede?

Ante la pregunta dada por Kumui el silencio reino por un momento, tanto Tiedoll como Bookman estaban pensando en una respuesta clara que dar.

– Kumui – hablo Tiedoll – El lugar fue quemado y creemos que fue un plan de venganza.


	5. Chapter 5

"Misterio entre las...

Las nubes seguían grises, no era extraños que mantuvieran este tono por días y que, al pasar el tiempo no dieran signos de querer desvanecerse o tan siquiera abrir paso para que unos rayos de sol pasaran. Pero, había algo distinto en esta ocasión.

Aquel cielo templado transmitía una melancolía que termino por afectar a gran parte de la ciudad, pocos eran los que estaban fuera de sus hogares a excepción de quienes tienen que trabajar.

A raíz de esto las calles presentaban menor actividad de la que se acostumbraba apreciar, nadie quería estar afuera y no con ese sentir en el aire, ni siquiera los niños quienes siempre rebosaban de alegría, todos menos uno.

Junto con este pesar había un frió que impedía mayor movilidad y, por consiguiente provocaba que aquellos aun estando resguardados en sus hogares bajo una chimenea y un calor promovido de alguna maquina lo sintieran.

El único que ignoraba el ambiente dado era aquel niño quien caminaba por las desoladas calles, pasando de la nieve que poco a poco se iba imponiendo con un gran grosor e iban tapando las puertas de los locales por la parte de abajo.

Aquel pequeño camino por un buen rato, con pasos no tan lentos pero tan poco tan rápidos, mantenía un ritmo cauteloso y, pese que ignoraba todo a su alrededor tenía la cabeza tapada con un gorro color marrón, había logrado tapar las rasgaduras de su ropa con unos parches mas estos no estaban bien cocidos e iban colgando, pero aun así le importo más que poco aquello, él solo quería caminar hasta llegar a su destino que no era aquel parque donde se había ocultado.

Al llegar en una intersección levanto la mirada para ver las señales y cerciorarse que ningún vehículo pasara, miro a todos los lados posibles antes de cruzar y seguir su camino.

Gracias a la nieve acumulada le era difícil dar pasos firmes, no tardo mucho en llegar a un lugar donde había muchos policías rondando.

Ante la presencia de los policías el niño se apresuro en ocultarse donde pudiera, no quedándole más remedio que ponerse detrás de un bote grande de basura que yacía en un callejón, oculto observo a su alrededor, viendo como los policías entraban y salían de un lugar que bien vito uno podría decir que ahí había un edificio de tamaño considerable pero ahora solo descansaban restos de color carbón combinados con algo de nieve.

El lugar se veía desalentador, no era una vista agradable ni para los mismo policías quien a un para su pesar y por las cuestiones climáticas tenían que cumplir con su labor.

– Oye ¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo exactamente? – pregunta uno de los policías moviendo un tablón de madera.

– Reconocimiento de área – le responde uno de sus compañeros quien toma nota de todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Reconocimiento? Y se puede saber ¿Que exactamente estamos reconociendo? – las quejas y el disgusto no se hicieron esperar – En este lugar solo quedan cenizas y madera quemada, es increíble pensar que aquí antes había un teatro.

– Son órdenes directas del comandante Tiedoll.

– Pues diga le al "Comandante" que aquí ya no hay nada más que ver, hemos revisado hasta el último ladrillo y no hemos visto nada más de lo que bien cabria esperar de un incendio.

Mientras que aquel oficial expresaba su disgusto, aquel niño solo observaba con miedo, su vista estaba fija en un punto en concreto de aquel lugar pero llegar a dicho lugar le era imposible, no con todos esos policías revisando toda el área.

– Suficiente, me voy de aquí. Digan le al "Comandante" que hoy me tomo el día libre - aquel oficial ya harto intenta salir del lugar, pero una mano le impide el paso – ¿Pero que...

– A donde va oficial – habla la persona a quien le pertenecía aquella mano – Aun no hemos acabado de inspeccionar el lu...

– ¡Pero si ya no queda nada más que ver! ¡Todo está destruido!

– No todo – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del oficial quien no podía ocultar su mirada de incredulidad, pero quien en verdad sorprendió fue al niño quien de una u otra forma logro escuchar toda la conversación de inicio a fin – Según unas fuentes, este teatro ocultaba algo en su interior.

– ¿Una habitación secreta?

– No sabría decirle, pero según lo que tengo entendido hay un secreto que hasta los antiguos trabajadores expresaban.

– ¿Y qué era lo que decían? – ante la pregunta aquel hombre solo respondió negando con la cabeza.

– No está claro, pero muchas cosas giran en torno a este lugar, es nuestro deber saber el por qué una estructura de este tipo tuvo un incendio intencionado.

– ¿Incendio intencionado? – como una grabadora él niño repitió aquellas palabras, su expresión ahora reflejaba duda y confusión.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado en realidad?


	6. Chapter 6

...cenizas del pasado"

– ¿Venganza? – Kumui se mostraba más confuso de lo que cabria esperar y a su vez preocupado – Tiedoll, esa palabra es más fuerte de lo que parece.

– Lo sé, es por eso que estamos aquí.

– Estoy confundido, sigo sin ver mi presencia en todo esto y más con lo que me acaban de decir – hasta este punto la voz de Kumui empezaba a sonar temerosa y confundida y eso era algo que los dos hombres pudieron notar.

– Le informamos que a grandes rasgos solo ocupamos algo que usted tiene – habla Bookman quien agarra la maleta y de este saca unos planos – ¿Reconoce esto? – le pasa dicho objeto.

Kumui temeroso agarra con su mano temblando los planos y les da un rápido vistazo.

– S-sí, son mis planos – Kumui los revisa a fondo tratando de buscar alguna anomalía o algo que estuviera fuera de lugar.

– Kumui, tenemos entendido que usted mantenía amistad con uno de los actores del teatro – Bookman saca una foto de la carpeta y se lo pasa al susodicho – ¿Puede confirmar si es este hombre y decir su nombre?

Kumui ya no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía miedo de que, dependiendo de lo que responda algo malo puede pasar, pero al callar levantaría sospechas incorrectas hacia su persona, lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar lo más pronto posible con la plática.

– Si, lo reconozco – tragando saliva intenta que su voz no suene entre cortada – Su nombre era Mana Walker, y ciertamente mantenía una relación de amistad con el pero, desde que el teatro empezó a presentar conflictos internos dejamos de estar comunicados – ante la respuesta dada Tiedoll y Bookman se volvieron a tomar su tiempo.

Durante el transcurso Lenalee quien había terminado de preparar los Tés los llevo directo a la sala y se les dio su respectiva taza a cada uno.

– Lenalee, podrías traer me unas galletas – pide Tiedoll mientras le da un sorbo al té – Cada vez vas mejorando en esto, te felicito Lenalee – con un alago Tiedoll había logrado hacer que Lenalee volviera a la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas él no reflejaba dicha expresión.

– Kumui – hablo Bookman quien espero a que la pequeña se fuera – Mana Walker apareció muerto entre los escombros – las palabras de Bookman fueron como un balde de agua fría para Kumui quien rápidamente perdió el color ante la noticia.

– Muer... Pero... ¿Por qué? – a duras penas Kumui podía tan siquiera pensar claramente, ya le era un gran esfuerzo que su lengua no chocara con sus dientes con cada palabra pronunciada.

– Es lo que queremos saber, según lo visto a primera vista su cuerpo presenta múltiples quemaduras pero una autopsia reciente revela que la causa de la muerte no fue el incendio, pero no tenemos claro que fue lo que lo causo.

Muy a duras penas Kumui era capaz de procesar algo de información, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– También desconocemos la razón de esta misma pero creemos que hay un testigo importante que nos puede brindar algo de información.

– ¿Un testigo dicen? – Tiedoll saca de su abrigo una foto en donde se ve a un niño y se lo muestra.

– Hace unos años, antes de que el teatro cerrara sus puertas Mana Walker tomo bajo su custodia a un niño el cual, después del incidente dado ha estado desaparecido.

– Creemos que el niño escapo y se mantiene oculto en algún lugar de esta ciudad.

– ¿Como están seguros?

– Ciertos indicios del lugar nos llevan a pensar que el niño logro escapar del agresor o agresores.

– ¿Indicios?

– Kumui ¿Aun guarda los viejos planos? – pregunta Bookman sin apartar la vista de Kumui.

– Creo que sí, los debo de tener guardados en algún lu...

– ¿Podría traerlos por favor? – mas confundido que nunca Kumui quería exigir respuesta alguna pero la penetrante mirada de Bookman hicieron que se tragara sus palabras y, sin decir nada se levanta y va directo a su habitación.

En lo que regresaba Kumui, Lenalee traía las galletas que Tiedoll había pedido.

– Aquí están – las deja en la mesa de centro y se acerca un poco – ¿Como esta Yuu, Sr. Tiedoll?

– Esta mejor gracias a dios, salió bien de la operación y le mandaron reposo, aun que para mis males no quiere estar en cama todo el día y se niega a que lo cuide – Tiedoll comiendo una galletita derrama unas cuantas lágrimas – Porque Yuu no puede ser buen niño y seguir las reglas.

– Creo que es parte de su carácter no sentirse como un peso muerto – Lenalee esboza una sonrisa forzada, el imaginarse al susodicho de necio no era de otro mundo – ¿Y Lavi como se encuentra Abuelo Book?

– Latoso como de costumbre – tampoco ver la indiferencia de Bookman ante ciertas situaciones – Al igual que Kanda se niega a seguir mis indicaciones y se la pasa todo el día fuera – y el ver su disgusto tampoco lo era, aun que en este caso era comprensible.

Lenalee al querer saber la situación de esas personas iba a preguntar más cosas pero algo llamo su atención.

– Sr. Tiedoll ¿Puedo ver esa foto? – pregunta señalando la foto que este aun tenía cerca.

Tiedoll mira la foto en donde está la imagen de un niño y, sin ver nada de malo se lo da a la pequeña.

Lenalee al recibirlo lo revisa de pies a cabeza, nota algo que la termina sorprendiendo.

– Disculpen la tardanza, aquí traigo los planos.


	7. Chapter 7

"Calidez que se va"

De día se sentía un frió infernal, era normal, poco se estaba para que empezara la temporada de invierno. Pero, a medida que pasaban los días ya era imposible sentir la calidez de aquel sol que se rehúsa a salir de aquellas nubes grises.

Y la nieve, lenta y mas que caer parecía que flotaba seguía haciendo acto de presencia, cubriendo mas y mas todo a su alrededor de su manto blanco.

Aun a altas horas de la noches el clima ni desistió, el frió que antes se sentía hasta los huesos ahora era insoportable, nadie podría estar afuera, no con este frío.

Pero aun así, aquel niño se negaba a buscar refugio o tan siquiera volver a su escondite, se quedo oculto en los contenedores de basura, esperando a que los policías abandonaran el área.

Esto solo ocurrió a poco de que fuera media noche, y lo más seguro es que mandaran en poco tiempo más oficial para que hagan guardia.

Con todo en contra se apresuro en ir al lugar de los escombros y sin más, mover todo lo que pudiera.

De lejos aquello que antes era un enorme teatro ahora solo quedaba madera y telas quemadas, cimientos vencidos y materiales y utensilios consumidos y reducidos a cenizas que se negaban a abandonar aquel lugar.

Aquel niño como pudo movía lo que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera soportar, pero con todo el clima dando de lleno, el lugar destartalado y con zonas de apoyo frágiles, y la poca iluminación mucho no podía hacer, pero aun así seguía intentando aun que sea mover un poco aquellas vigas de madera.

Estaba desesperado, ignoraba sus manos que aun cubiertas por los guantes gritaban al rojo vivo por un lugar cálido, su nariz ya no solo era roja, si no también presentaba una leve decoloración a las orillas y su vista se nublaba más y más.

– "Allen... Huye" – Esas palabras – "Huye Allen, salva te" – quedaron grabadas en la madera.

– Mana... Mana... Mana...

– "Estaré bien, pronto... nos volveremos a ver"

– Mana... Eres un mentiroso

– "Cuando nos veamos... Te llevare a un lugar cálido"

– ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por que Mana? – Aquella voz, que le llamaba solo causaba una amargura en su ser, lagrimas antes guardadas salieron sin control y con ello, el agotamiento se hacía más presente.

A sabiendas de lo que podría pasar aquel niño se apresuro en quitar todo lo que pudiera, quería encontrar aquello que era tan valioso para él.

– ¿Dónde está?

– "Dime Allen ¿Te gustaría visitar algún lugar?"

– "Algún lugar dices"

– "Si, un lugar especial o que siempre hayas querido visitar"

.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios quedo?

.

– "La playa"

– "¿Como dices?"

– "Me gustaría ver la playa Mana, dicen que es cálida y no se siente uno con frió"

– "Entonces... Te parece si vamos el día de tu cumpleaños"

– "Pero Mana, recuerda que yo no sé cuando es mi cumpleaños"

– "... Dime Allen... ¿Qué día es hoy?"

– "¿Qué día dices? Pues hoy estamos a 25 de diciembre... Pero Mana ¿Por qué me pregun..."

– "Entonces está decidido, tu eres Allen Walker, hijo del actor Mana Walker y desde hoy y para siempre, este día será tu cumpleaños"

– "... Mana..."

– "Así y para cuando vuelvan a caer estas fechas te llevare a ver la playa, es una promesa"

.

Allen se detuvo, entre los escombros logro visualizar algo raro. Intento alcanzarlo estirando su brazo y a pesar de las condiciones sus ojos presentaban al fin un brillo. Creyó que por fin había encontrado aquello que era importante.

Más temprano que nunca aquella sonrisa que por fin logro dibujo se había desvanecido.

Lo que yacía en su mano era dos tiras de papel, pero esto papeles no eran unos cualquiera.

–... Mana... – de nueva cuenta las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero ahora venían acompañadas de un nudo que le impedía respirar – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... No era necesario... – al fin el cansancio se hizo insoportable, su piernas no soportaron mas su peso y termino cayendo de rodillas entre los escombros – Mana... Mana... – su visión era cada vez más confusa, ya no distinguía nada a su alrededor, solo veía aquellas tiras de papel quemadas en su mente.

Hizo un esfuerzo increíble para poder ver aun que sea el lugar donde estaban aquellos pedazos de papel, no vio mucho pero lo que alcanzo a apreciar fue lo suficiente para que sus ojos nublados en un mar de lágrimas se abrieran de par en par.

Ya no podía aguantar más.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – soltó aquel grito que había ahogado por días, el peso le era insoportable.

– "Allen, prepara tus maletas..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Boletos de avión para dos personas.

Destino, Hawái.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nos vimos de... "

Las nubes poco a poco dejaban de ser densas y permitían que leves rayos del sol traspasaran, anunciando así la mañana.

El 25 había llegado y con ello la alegría de los infantes el ver por debajo del árbol, disfrutando así de lo que tuvieran y a su vez sonreír con euforia por lo que sea que estuviera oculto tras un envoltorio o un paquete.

El ambiente se sentía cálido a comparación de sus días pasados en donde reinaba el frió, con esto los niños que antes resguardados estaban disfrutaban de sus nuevas adquisiciones por donde pudieran, aun a pesar de la nieve que acumulada desistía en abandonar o abrir paso para que los infantes disfrutaran de su niñez.

Esto poco importo para algunos quienes como podían se abrían paso por la densa nieve, creando caminos que mas niños seguían, otros pedían ayuda a sus papás para poder pasar o en dado caso a mayores que estuvieran dispuestos a ver sonreír a los niños en estas fechas.

No era de extrañar como las calles se llenaban de los gritos y risas dadas por muchos niños, esto no paso por alto para Allen quien devuelta en su escondite volvía a mirar a las afueras.

El interior se veía más lleno, teniendo aparte de los boletos quemados algunos objetos de teatro que poco se lograron salvar, la gran mayoría presentaba grandes quemaduras mientras que otras estaban a un golpe de romperse.

Muy pocas cosas siguieron relativamente intactas por no decir que recibieron el menor daño posible. Entre dichos objetos estaba un antifaz que visto de lejos parecía estar hecho de plata puro, decorado con finas líneas negras que, pese de presentar signos de fuego no sufrieron gran alteración en su aspecto, conservando así un brillo que solo necesita ser pulido.

Allen observaba con gran melancolía dicho antifaz, lo había encontrado junto a los boletos un poco más debajo de escombros. Tuvo que hacer un poco mas de esfuerzo para poder sacarlos de entre la madera quemada, no siendo exento a las situaciones climáticas, al cansancio que más presente estaba en él y el limitado tiempo que contaba sufrió un pequeño percance.

Percance que les costó parte de su ropa, llevándose gran parte del guante izquierdo dejando una rasgadura imposible de tapar con un parche cualquiera.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo y escuchando las patrullas trato de llevarse lo que más pudiera, agarrando aparte del antifaz una maleta que mas allá de quemaduras no presentaba más daño y como pudo salió corriendo del lugar.

Lo que había en la maleta era ropa para adulto, demasiado grande para él pero esto le serviría para aguantar un poco más el frío que se vendría más adelante.

– Mana... – dicho sea tenia ahora puesto una capa blanca que antes estaba dentro del contenido de la maleta, usándola más que nada para protegerse del frío que, pese al aire cálido que invadía todo a su alrededor él aun no lo sentía.

Ya no había nada más que hacer por el momento, las calles estarían atascadas de gente y esto le impidiera moverse hasta llegar de nueva cuenta al teatro, aun le faltaba algo por encontrar pero, con los días transcurridos él como el lugar se llenaba más y más de policías le costaría trabajo tan siquiera llegar sin ser visto antes.

No entendía que estaba pasando, recuerdos vagos es lo que guarda en su memoria, todo para él paso tan rápido sin darle tiempo para asimilar.

Solo recuerda algo, una figura grande pero no tan esbelta. Dicha figura portaba un extraño uniforme, no sabe cuál era pero en sus recuerdos dicho uniforme se asimilaba mas al de un...

– ¡Lenalee! ¡Yuu! Dense prisa.


	9. Chapter 9

"... frente a frente"

– ¡Lenalee! ¡Yuu! Dense prisa – entre toda la nieve acumulada corría un niño que gracias a su cabellera rojiza que se asemejaban a un fuego podía ser visualizado a una gran distancia.

– Maldito conejo – atrás le seguía otro pero con el color de pelo invertido, teniendo lo aparte de un largo poco normal para un niño de un azul casi oscuro.

Si de por si aquel grito dado por el niño pelirrojo fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera, lo que realmente era de sorprender es como estos dos se podían ver tan distintos, siendo la contra parte del otro casi a la perfección.

El chico pelirrojo corría por sus alrededores importándole más que poco las nieve acumulada, mas daba la impresión que esta no le era un impedimento y a su vez expresaba una gran sonrisa siendo lo único raro en él un parche que cubría su ojo derecho, mientras que el otro avanzaba más que nada a un ritmo cauteloso pero atento a su alrededor, prestando principal atención al pelirrojo quien ignoraba los peligros que conlleva moverse como loco en un área llena de nieve.

– Conejo, te vas a caer por hacer estupideces y te aseguro que donde te des el golpe te voy a dar otro por imbécil – asegura el chico de la cabellera larga mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba el susodicho.

– Vamos Yuu, no pasa nada porque alguien corra un poco después de mucha inactividad.

– ¿Cual inactividad estás hablando tú?

– Pues cual mas, el viejo panda insiste que pase todo el día en ca... – aquel niño quien corroa sin preocupación solo le basto dar un paso en falso para tropezarse y caer sin más, dándose de lleno en la cara –... No-no me caí, simplemente me agache de mas.

– ...

– Yuu, a que no adivinas todo lo que puede hacer la nieve

– ...

– Mira, puede ser usada para hacer bolas de nieve, un muñeco de nieve, un iglú, ángeles de nieve.

–... ¿Donde fue el golpe? – si no fuera por la rama gruesa que momentos atrás usaba como soporte para andar en la nieve sus palabras más que atemorizantes nadie las tomaría enserio.

– E-en Ni-ningún lado – era más que obvio que el chico pelirrojo estaba temblando de miedo, todos lo podían notar hasta a una cuadra de distancia.

Allen quien observo todo se vio sorprendido más que nada por las apariencias de los dos infantes quienes, había visto más que nada una gran cantidad de personas caminar en los últimos días pero nada tan llamativo que esos dos niños haciendo aquel espectáculo del "pilla pilla" aun que de una forma peculiar.

– ¡No Yuu! ¡Con la rama del árbol no por favor!

Más allá de lo que él esperaba encontrar en ese día ver esta escena le causaba cierta molestia, aun a pesar de las amenazas de chico de cabellera larga, el otro más que aparentar asustado se divertía, claro que se le notaba algo intimidado pero algo en su mirada aparte de molestar a Allen y al otro daba a entender que esto solo era un juego para él.

Sin querer ver más Allen se dispone a esconderse lo más que pueda para no ser visto.

– ¡Lavi! ¡Yuu! Podrían dejar de actuar tan irresponsable – en ese instante aparece Lenalee quien alzando la voz detiene al par nombrado en el acto

– ¡Lenalee! ¿Viniste a salvarme de las garras de Yuu?

– Yuu, tú no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos – pasando del pelirrojo la nombrada empieza a recriminar al otro chico quien solo responde con "Tsk" – Y tu Lavi, recuerda que Yuu acaba de salir de operación así que no lo provoques de esa forma.

– Vamos Lenalee, solo estábamos jugando.

– ¿Hablas de jugar a perseguirse con uno teniendo un palo de madera apuntando a la cabeza del otro?

– Eso mismo – lo siguiente que paso fue que Lavi recibió un fuerte jalón de orejas por parte de Lenalee, cosa que divirtió un poco al otro chico Yuu quien sin poderlo evitar esboza una ligera sonrisa disfrutando más que nada el momento.

– ¡Niños! – ah lo lejos estaba aquel hombre de gran tamaño Tecol – Vengan que vamos pedir algo de comer – llamaba desde la puerta de un local.

Ante el llamado Lenalee suelta la oreja de Lavi, este aprovechando la distracción sale disparado hacia donde estaba Tiedoll.

– ¡Tiedoll! ¡Lenalee y Kanda dicen que quieren omelet de espinacas!

– Maldito conejo ¡No decidas por mí! – como al inicio quien sale de tras de Lavi fue Yuu quien apresuro un poco más el paso queriéndolo alcanzar.

Durante esto Allen había observado de nueva cuenta todo lo sucedido pero más que nada su atención estaba centrado en aquella niña Lenalee, bien podría jurar que la había visto en alguna otra parte.

Por su parte Lenalee mantenía su vista hacia el local, ignorando la mirada de Allen quien sin darse cuenta estaba casi a la vista por no decir que si alguien volteara hacia aquel juego lo vería claramente.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – en un instante la mirada de Lenalee se voltea hacia donde estaba Allen, repitiendo la misma escena de aquella noche pero esta vez mas de cerca y viéndose

Que claramente, sin ningún impedimento.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mano cálida,...

Solo un momento basto para que las cosas cambiaran, una sola oración para que nada saliera como uno lo planea al final o tan siquiera que el resultado no fuera lo que uno esperaba.

– ¡Búsquenlo, Allen Walker debe de estar aun cerca! – Ordenaba Bookman a unos policías quienes sin rechistar partieron tras el susodicho – Tiedoll, encontraste algo en aquel juego.

– Mas que nada solo objetos que eh de suponer es lo único que sobrevivió del incendio – dice el nombrado mostrando los objetos que pudo cargar.

– Esto no nos ayudara en nada – Bookman tras verlos empieza a analizar la situación.

Mientras tanto Kumui estaba, de alguna forma, reteniendo a los niños quienes veían sin entender gran cosa, Lavi quería ir a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando para que un niño tenga que ser buscado por media comisaria, Kanda por su parte más que no entender el solo se quería ir del lugar, este tipo de situaciones más que nada le molestaba, mientras que Lenalee... Bueno, ella tenía un conflicto interno.

– Venga niños, regresemos dentro del local – Kumui trataba de convencerlos.

– ¿Nii, Por que están buscando a ese niño? ¿Hizo algo malo?

– Para nada Lenalee, lo que pasa... – la pregunta lo desoriento un poco, en si Kumui no sabía que responder al respecto – Regresen al local, esto es un asunto serio.

– ¿Es sobre el teatro ese? ¿El que se quemo? – el que hablo fue Lavi quien no pudo contener su emoción – ¿Acaso creen que fue ese niño quien causo el incendio?

– No... No sabemos qué...

– Si fue ese niño entonces deberían tenerlo bajo vigilancia – Yuu se mostraba más que nada fastidiado, en su mirada se podía ver sus ganas de irse del lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo Kumui logro hacer que los tres entraran de vuelta al local, para su desgracia los clientes y personas de alrededor que solo observaban como el cuerpo policial se movía de un lado a otro, acatando las ordenes de Bookman no ayudaba mucho.

* * *

Momentos antes

Allen y Lenalee se habían visto, pese que esta era la segunda vez que sus miradas se encontraban de nueva cuenta se vieron claramente el uno al otro.

Allen aun recordaba a esa niña de ojos violetas de aquella noche, pese que las luces la ensombrecían de tal manera que solo se pudiera ver su silueta él sabía que era aquella niña, al igual que Lenalee quien al momento de tratar de ver adentro de aquel juego, pese que solo podía ver de manera opaca sus ojos plateados sabía que era el mismo niño que oculto veía sin vida al mundo.

Solo fueron segundos que mantuvieron el contacto visual, no fue sino hasta que Lenalee abrió la boca para pronunciar algo que Allen, mas tarde que nada reacciono e intento esconderse.

Su respiración estaba un poco alborotada, por quedarse viendo fue visto y no sabía qué hacer ahora, durante esos días que se mantuvo oculto intentando no ser visto por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué seguí viendo? – Se preguntaba, ni él entendía por qué no se oculto cuando pudo – ¿Se habrá ido? – como una plegaria no puedo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

– Sigo aquí – ante la pregunta cabria de esperar que fuera respondida, lo que no esperaba Allen era ver a aquella niña ya no estar a unos pocos metros de su escondite, si no ahora estar a poco de entrar – Este lugar, se ve más espacioso de lo que pensé – al verla cerca Allen de un sobresalto intenta alejarse lo más posible de Lenalee pero el espacio limitado y la capa que entorpecieron sus movimientos solo hicieron que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lenalee al ver como aquel chico se había golpeado con la pared preocupada termina de acceder solo para socorrerlo.

– Oye ¿Estás bien? – intenta tocarle la cabeza pero un fuerte manotazo termina alejando su mano.

– ¡N-No Me to-ques! - en un intento de sonar amenazante Allen eleva un poco la voz – ¡Sa-Sal de mi casa! – ordeno con voz tembloroso, no estaba seguro y eso era algo que Lenalee noto más que nada.

Por un momento se volvieron a quedar en silencio, viéndose mutuamente sin apartar la mirada, Allen la veía con miedo mientras que Lenalee lo veía con tristeza.

Poco a poco fue extendiendo su mano, Allen al ver esto intenta retroceder pero ya había llegado al límite.

– A-aléjate – se podía sentir su miedo, como si fuera una especie de red o maya de acero – No te acer-ques – ¿Por qué un niño como el tenia tanto miedo? – Por... Favor, solo vete – ¿Que era a lo que le temía? – Solo vete, no me toques – su voz ahogada hacía imposible escuchar su voz.

Ignorando sus suplicas Lenalee se fue acercando lentamente, viendo como aquel niño no atinada a nada más mas que cerrar sus ojos.

– ¿Eres? – estaba pocos centímetros de de tocar su mejilla – ¿Allen?


End file.
